This invention generally relates to syringe devices and, more particularly, to a venting system for use with a syringe device that operates to lessen the likelihood of contamination of contents of the syringe device.
It is often desirable to store drugs in a concentrated or powdered form until just prior to administering the drug to a patient, at which time, the medicine is mixed with a solvent, diluent or rehydrant in a reconstitution process. Typically, a solvent from a syringe device is injected into a container containing the concentrated drug. Upon completion of the reconstitution process, the reconstituted drug is drawn from the container into the syringe device and then subsequently administered to a patient using the syringe device.
The syringe devices of the prior art typically have no seal between a plunger rod and an end of the syringe tube in which the plunger rod is inserted. It is because of this lack of a seal in conventional syringe devices that potentially contaminated air is able to access an upper area of the syringe tube during the reconstitution process, thereby potentially contaminating an interior wall of the syringe tube. When the mixture is drawn back into the syringe tube, the mixture comes into contact with the interior wall of the syringe tube, thereby potentially becoming contaminated. Some drugs take longer to dissolve than others, resulting in increased reconstitution process durations and an increased possibility of contamination.
It would therefore be desirable to have a syringe device for use in a reconstitution processes that inhibits contaminated air from entering a syringe tube to lessen the likelihood that the medicine mixture drawn back into the syringe tube will become contaminated.